Spider-Man (2009 Film)
'''Spider-Man '''is a film based on the comic book hero of the same name. The film is directed by Sam Raimi and written by Joss Wheadon & Edgar Wright. It is the third film of Phase One of The Marvel Cinematic Universe by NerdBoy789 Characters Anton Yelchin - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Ellen Page - Mary Jane Watson * Tyler Posey - Eddie Brock * Helen Mirren - May Parker * Hugo Weaving - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Hugh Jackman - Sergei "Kraven" Kraveno * Tommy Lee Jones - Ben Parker * Hugh Laurie - J. Jonah Jameson * John Malkovich - Wilson "Kingpin" Fisk * Jake Abel - Harry Osborn Plot Peter Parker, the hero Spider-Man, has been having trouble with his job at the Daily Bugle, helping his Aunt May, high school, and, of course, being Spider-Man. Peter has only two friends at school, his crush Mary Jane Watson and his father's friend's son, Eddie Brock. Peter desperately wants to tell MJ his secret, that he's the Spider-Man, but fears she'll tell everyone. That night, Peter has a nightmare of the day his uncle Ben died, which was the same day he got his spider-powers. That day, Peter vowed to stop all crime so nobody else would have to go through the pain he went through. Peter wakes up, and hears police sirens. He goes outside, and sees the police in hot pursuit of some escaping criminals. As Spider-Man, Peter defeats the criminals and the police thank him. Spider-Man asks what the criminals stole anyways, and the police officer says they stole some files from Oscorp. The next day, Peter asks aunt May where his dad used to work. May says he worked at Oscorp, so Peter goes to investigate. Peter runs into Norman Osborn, the C.E.O. The two talk, and Norman offers Peter a job as an intern. Peter takes the job and goes to the Daily Bugle to tell J. Jonah Jameson, his boss, that he quits. Peter goes back to Oscorp to start his job. Little does he know that Norman Osborn is in his office talking to a mob boss named Kingpin over the phone. Kingpin says he will pay Osborn a thousand dollars if Osborn has "the serum" ready by next Tuesday. Norman gets to work on the serum, and thinks he's finally finished it. He decides to test it on himself, but it goes wrong and mutates him into a green-skinned madman. Osborn, now insane, decides to keep the serum for himself, feeling powerful, and suits up in a suit of armor with several gadgets like a glider and pumpkin-like bombs. He goes to the Kingpin's hideout at Fisk Enterprises, which Kingpin is actually the C.E.O. of, and brutally murders the Kingpin. An employee stumbles upon the Kingpin's body, and Kingpin mutters his last words: "a green goblin did it...". The Daily Bugle publishes a story on the incident, and Peter sees it. Peter goes to show Norman Osborn that Wilson Fisk, C.E.O. of the rival company Fisk Enterprises, has died. Norman tries to change the subject, but just ends up telling Peter to go. Norman hears that the police have started a search for the "Green Goblin", and, fearing he might get caught, Norman becomes the Goblin once more to bomb the police station. The Goblin holds everyone hostage in the police station and threatens to blow it sky high unless they quit searching for him. Peter and MJ are leaving the school when they see what's going on. Peter sneaks away and suits up as Spider-Man to go save the day. Spidey arrives at the station and battles the Green Goblin, who distracts Spider-Man by setting the entire building on fire. Spidey rescues everyone while the Goblin gets away. Spider-Man promises to himself that he will catch the Goblin some day. At his secret lair, an old Oscorp storage place, the Green Goblin sends his henchman, Kraven, after Spider-Man. Peter is at home watching TV when a breaking news interruption states that downtown Manhattan is being attacked by a madman calling himself Kraven. Spider-Man rushes to the scene, and tackles Kraven. After a long battle, Spider-Man manages to overpower Kraven and defeat him. Spider-Man asks Kraven who he works for, and Kraven mumbles "Osbooooorn....". Peter goes to Oscorp to see what's going on, but runs into MJ along the way. The two have a little conversation and eventually Peter asks her out, and she says yes. All this time, though, Peter forgot why he was heading to Oscorp in the first place, and finally remembers. He rushes to the building, but suddenly is kidnapped by two thugs. The thugs bring Peter to Norman, who asks Peter if he was the one who took all those pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. Peter hesitates at first but finally says yes, and Norman tells Peter to find out who Spider-Man really is for him. Norman's two thugs bring Peter back to May's, where Peter realizes that Norman is the Goblin after all. Meanwhile, back at Norman's lair, Norman does some investigating, adds up the facts, and deduces that Peter Parker actually is Spider-Man. Norman suits up as the Goblin while Peter suits up as Spider-Man. Spidey goes to Oscorp to end this all, but little does he know that the Goblin is heading to Aunt May's. Green Goblin kidnaps Aunt May and brings her to his lair. Meanwhile, Spidey reaches Oscorp but is attacked by Kraven again. Spider-Man and Kraven have a huge fight, and in the end, Spider-Man knocks Kraven out cold. Spider-Man rushes to Osborn's office, but is shocked to see he's gone. Spider-Man leaves Oscorp to search for the Goblin, but sees Aunt May's house is destroyed. Spider-Man sees a note left by the Goblin saying to meet him on top of Fisk Enterprises. Spider-Man arrives and sees Goblin holding Aunt May by her throat, dangling her from the ledge of the building. Spider-Man tells Goblin to leave her out of this. Goblin hesitates, but decides to let May go. Spider-Man and the Goblin have a huge battle, and the Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at him, sending him flying off the building. Spider-Man grabs onto the side of the building, pulls himself up, and kicks the Goblin in the chest. The Goblin begins to fall off the building, but he lands on his Glider, which is hovering above the ground. The Goblin flies away, but Spider-Man webs onto his Glider and follows him. Spider-Man climbs on top of the Glider and knocks the Goblin off. The Goblin lands on top of a bridge. Spider-Man jumps down onto the bridge and begins to fight the Goblin to seemingly the death. In the end, Spider-Man accidentally knocks the Goblin off of the bridge and into the water below. The Green Goblin transforms back into Norman just minutes before drowning to his death. Peter decides never to reveal the Green Goblin's true identity, and let Norman Osborn be remembered as a good man. Mary Jane breaks up with Peter after he never showed up for their date, Aunt May goes to the hospital after the near death experience, Harry Osborn, Norman's son, enheirits his father's company, and Peter graduates from high school, along with Eddie Brock and MJ, and gets into Empire State University. In a post credits scene, Norman Osborn's dead body floats out into the ocean and washes up on a beach in Latveria.